


Balada Mahasiswa Tersiksa dan Pengamen Jalanan

by specfag_03



Series: Proletar AU [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bus, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Sexual Assault, Slice of Life, cursing, jaepil, local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Cerita antara Kim Wonpil, Kopaja, dan pahlawan tak terduga
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Proletar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615174
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Balada Mahasiswa Tersiksa dan Pengamen Jalanan

**Author's Note:**

> Sori ya gaes ini gara gara Gravity jekate kemaren Day1 Outfit Jae bikin gue imagine dia jadi pengamen. maka jadilah ini

Keluar rumah saat tengah hari di ibukota adalah keputusan terburuk Wonpil. Dan ia baru menyadarinya saat Kopaja sudah macet di Sisingamangaraja. Berangkat dengan keadaan rapi, sekarang peluh sudah becek di dahi. Wonpil mendesah pelan, kalau saja dosennya bisa sedikit berbaik hati mengundur waktu konsultasi, ia sekarang bisa asik merebahkan diri ditemani AC dan televisi. Yah, sudahlah, demi lulus tepat waktu apapun harus dilaku.

Pemuda manis itu melirik arloji. Pukul setengah satu. Tak perlu buru - buru. Meski begitu, suasana pengap di dalam bus membuatnya ingin segera angkat kaki. Kemejanya yang sekarang basah melekat erat di punggung. Asap rokok pria di ujung mengepul membubung menusuk hidung. Belum lagi ibu yang duduk di sampingnya. Si ibu tidur lelap tanpa beban sementara anak di pangkuan sedari tadi menangis tak karuan. Sabar, sabar, sebentar lagi ia bisa keluar. Seratus meter lagi bus belok kanan dan sampai di tujuan.

Wonpil melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela. Mengamati hitung mundur lampu hijau di perempatan. Cepat pak sopir, cepat. Sepuluh detik lagi harus dapat. Sembilan detik lagi. Kopaja maju satu inci. Delapan detik, dilihatnya motor beat hendak menyalip. Tujuh, Wonpil terus berharap harap cemas sambil mengusap peluh. Cepat, cepat. Tangannya mencengkram erat kumpulan buku di pangku. Napasnya memburu. Cepat maju, maju. Empat detik, pasti keburu.

_Tiga,_

_Dua,_

_Satu..._

_BAJINGAN!_

Badannya terbanting ke belakang. Ada vespa kurang ajar yang melintas entah dari mana, menyalip kopaja hingga ia terpaksa terjebak lagi untuk 120 detik lamanya menunggu lampu hijau muncul kembali. Tai.

Si anak meraung semakin kencang, asap rokok mengepul semakin pekat, belum lagi kenek tak tahu diri yang masih mempersilakan penumpang masuk padahal sudah tak ada ruang untuk berdiri. Haduh, kalau tiap hari begini ia bisa darah tinggi.

"Ya selamat siang ibu dan bapak sekalian, di hari yang terik ini perkenankan saya bernyanyi. Seribu dua ribu tidak akan membuat anda miskin ya pak bu ya"

Suara pengamen yang serak namun lancang dari depan membuatnya penasaran. Dia ceking tapi menjulang. Badannya yang ramping memudahkannya menyelip di sela - sela penumpang. Rambutnya kemerahan, entah karena terbakar matahari atau memang sengaja diwarnai. Kacamata bertengger di hidungnya yang bangir. Matanya kecil dan hitam, saat tersenyum bola matanya sepenuhnya hilang. Aneh, padahal ini bukan kawasan pecinan. Yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi adalah kulit si pengamen yang putih pucat nyaris seperti mayat. Mustahil bagi orang yang seharusnya sepanjang hidupnya terpapar debu jalanan, kalau ia memang pengamen betulan. Di tangannya gitar kecil bertengger, dawainya sudah beberapa mencuat ke kanan kiri tapi tampaknya ia masih percaya diri. Entah sejak kapan perhatiannya jadi terpusat pada pemuda gembel satu ini. Sampai tiba tiba pundaknya ditepuk ibu di sebelahnya tadi.

"Mas, anu.."

Telunjuk si ibu mengarah ke penumpang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seorang perempuan dengan tangan satu membawa belanjaan dan yang lainnya memegang perutnya yang besar. Melindungi jabang bayi di dalamnya.

Oh.

"Oiya maaf, Bu"

Dengan berat hati Wonpil berdiri dan mempersilahkan wanita bunting itu duduk di kursinya. Tangannya segera cekatan mencari pegangan. Si pengamen sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan, tapi suaranya masi terdengar jelas. Karena luput, Wonpil tidak sadar tahu - tahu lagunya sudah sampai _reff_.

_Orang bilang tanah kita tanah surga_

_Kok kolusi dan korupsi membudaya_

_Orang bilang negeri ini reformasi_

_Tapi kok makin banyak tikus berdasi…_

Cengiran kecil tersungging di bibir Wonpil. Yang tadinya Kolam Susu bisa - bisanya dia pelintir jadi satir. Humornya bagus juga. Lumayan menghibur di tengah pengap dan sesak. Bicara sesak, ia merasa kesal dengan pria di belakang yang daritadi terus mepet kepadanya. Punggung basahnya sekarang menempel total dengan perut tambun sang pria.

_Ini salah siapa, ini dosa siapa…_

_Anda tak bisa jawab kami pun geleng kepala…_

Wonpil merasa semakin tak nyaman ketika badannya semakin ditekan. Sekarang ia benar - benar terjepit di antara pinggiran kursi dan si bapak sialan.

"Ah!"

Pekikan kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat sebuah tangan berbulu merayap di pinggangnya, lalu berpindah dan meraih pinggiran kursi di depannya.

"Maaf dek, saya takut jatuh."

Ia tersenyum terpaksa, meskipun tak bisa dilihat karena mereka tak saling hadap jadi percuma. Sopir kopaja mengerem tiba - tiba membuatnya limbung ke belakang. Pantatnya tiba - tiba bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang keras. Eh? Apa ini? Wonpil beringsut ke samping untuk menghindari. Tapi sesuatu yang seperti gundukan tadi malah mengikuti. Seakan betah menyelip di antara bongkahan pantatnya.

_Bangsat._

Dia dilecehkan. Ya. Pria tambun bajingan ini bisa - bisanya tegang di situasi seperti ini. Lebih - lebih, ia memilih menyenderkan rudalnya (Wonpil tidak pernah membaca Enny Arrow, sungguh) di bagian belakang Wonpil. Bokongnya yang tak bersalah dipakai sebagai sarana masturbasi. Air mulai meruak dari kelopak matanya. Ia ingin menjauh namun nihil, tak ada ruang untuk bergerak. Wonpil menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari pertolongan, namun tak ada yang mengindahkan. Ia mulai panik.

"Pak, jangan pak. Tolong.."

Tidak ada respon dari hidung belang ini. Tebal muka sekali. Ia menggigit bibir. Tiba - tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan pengamen tadi. Wonpil ingin berteriak minta tolong namun kepalanya mendadak kosong. Hanya air matanya yang ia rasakan membasahi pipi. Napasnya memburu.

Tanpa diduga pengamen tadi menangkap sinyalnya. Badan kerempengnya dengan sigap menerobos kerumunan. "Seribu dua ribu tidak akan membuat anda miskin pak bu ya,"

Pengamen berkacamata itu menyodorkan topinya ke arah penumpang sembari berjalan ke arahnya. "ya pak bu ya, sedekah dari anda bisa menghidupi saya, demi sesuap nasi"

Sampai akhirnya pengamen itu tiba persis di sampingnya. Ujung gitarnya menyentuh leher Wonpil.

"Mohon sedekahnya Pak, Mas,"

Tangan pemuda kacamata itu menyelip di antara bokong Wonpil dan gundukan setan itu. Membuat kontaknya terputus. Gesek - gesek sialannya berhenti. Pria tambun itu mendengus keras, berusaha memberi kode bahwa ia tidak ada niat untuk menyedekahi. Namun pengamen itu tetap menyelip diantaranya dan Wonpil. Sekarang punggung Wonpil menempel dengan badan si pengamen.

"Pegang tangan gue, ayo kita pindah pelan - pelan."

Wonpil tersentak, jarak mereka dekat sekali. Dilihatnya ada tangan kurus terjulur berupaya menggapai tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambutnya. Sesuai janjinya, pengamen tadi benar - benar membantunya untuk pindah ke belakang. Lama mereka menyelip di antara sesak dan padat, sampai akhirnya bebas dari si penjahat kelamin. Terdengar umpatan kesal dari bapak hidung belang tadi. Mungkin frustasi karena sudah berhenti sebelum ejakulasi.

Mereka berhenti ketika sudah sampai di pintu belakang, lalu pemuda kacamata itu menatapnya dan berkata, "Kita perlu keluar, nanti gue cariin lo metromini lagi. Ayo."

Wonpil mengangguk. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengetukkan pick gitarnya ke atap Kopaja. Kopaja pun berhenti. Mereka turun bersama ke trotoar. Sampai di luar Wonpil menghela napas lega.

"Makasih banget ya, aku nggak tau nasibku bakal gimana kalo nggak ada kamu."

Pengamen itu mengangguk, "Padahal masih siang tapi udah ada setan nongol. Heran"

Wonpil tertawa. Pemuda tadi sudah melayangkan pandangannya ke jalanan, mencari bus yang lewat.

"Naik nomor berapa?"

"Satu kosong dua"

"Oke"

Mata Wonpil mengarah ke tangannya yang entah sejak kapan bergandengan dengan si pengamen. Cengkeraman pemuda ini kuat, namun hangat. Rasa nyaman menyeruak pada diri Wonpil.

"Nah itu ada! Kiri! Kiri!" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan. Bus baru pun berhenti di depan mereka berdua.

"Dah, naik sana!" ia mendorong punggung Wonpil ke depan.

Sebelum bus jalan, Wonpil berteriak, "Nama kamu siapa?"

"Jae! Je! A! Ye!"

"Aku Wonpil! Makasih Jae!"

"Yook!"

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan sampai hilang dari jarak pandang. Wonpil menurunkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Jae. Namanya Jae. Ia berdoa semoga lain waktu bisa bertemu lagi dengan pahlawannya itu.

**Author's Note:**

> kalo ada yang ngaco abaikan aja ya, gue rada2 lupa rute Kopaja /ye


End file.
